The Genin Hokage V2
by SpaceOrbisStorys
Summary: The same story as before but updated and set over ten years before the attack. Everything else is mostly the same.
1. Minato Saves Kushina

Chapter 1: Minato Saves Kushina.

AN: This version of the story is going to be set a few years farther back in time that way I can better set up the world Naruto will enter into. His sister will, of course still exist in the story. I'm only moving the start date back. Nothing else has happened.

AN2: Seeing as I have updated this the other day I feel I should go back and see if I want to update the older chapters. So I will do so now. I'll be mostly just making the chapters longer and added more things.

Updated on 2-9-2020.

(Konohagakure Outskirts).

It was the sound of her would-be kidnapper's bodies hitting the ground that told her something had happened. Somebody had seen her red lines of hair. Something that she hated with every fiber of her being. She had always hated her hair because of the way the children would always make fun of her for it. She was the tomato girl. She was always the one being laughed at. Never, not even once was she laughing alongside them. But whoever she would have guessed to be her savior that night she would have never once thought of him. Him, the boy with hair as yellow as the sun. The boy whose eyes were as blue as the sea. The boy who aced all his tests and was the love of every girl in the ninja academy. But as he took her in his strong arms and jumped into the treetops with the light of the moon at his back she couldn't help but feel a need. A deep, unknowable need to be close to him. To be with him for as long as the sage would allow. This night was the night she, Kushina Uzumaki had fallen in love with Minato. She, the princess of the Uzumaki clan. The next in line to the throne of Uzuma. The seat of true power in the village of Uzushiogakure. The kage was a wise old man by the name of Hisao Uzumaki. He was their voice to the wider world. He was their sword and shield in times of war. But with their union with the village of Konohagakure war was unlikely to happen now. Alone Uzushiogakure was a fearsome foe that few nations, even the five great ninja nations would dare face in open battle. Together with their sister village of Konohagakure, they were nearly an unstoppable force of military might that could field a force of nearly 25,000 ninja and 7,500 samurai. What nobody knew nor could know was that forces great and small were moving things into place for a battle that would uproot the world in ways never before seen.

( Konohagakure: Minato's House).

Minato was busy running from one room to the next. This was it, his chance to rise up the ranks and finally wear the green-colored vest. Kushina meanwhile only eyed the boy with the most unpleased expression on her young thirteen-year-old face.

"Oh come on Kushina-chan I really need this...please I'll buy you ramen". Minato said knowing her utter weakness for the stuff. She never could say no to a bowl of ramen. It just had a way of warming her up and making her happy like nothing else could and he knew that and used that fact just as well as he used any of his other ninja skills and tools.

"Fine damn it...I'll do the stupid thing with you". Kushina said crossing her arms looking every bit upset as she had planned to. Minato, however, didn't seem to notice nor care. He was going to enter the Chunin Exams and win that green vest or die trying. With his bag now filled with everything he would need for the exams he kissed her lightly upon the cheek and was out the door in a flash of yellow.

"I have a new nickname for him: The Yellow Flash... Yeah, I like it...I'll tell him later". Kushina said to herself before she too left the house. However, she, unlike the idiot, made sure to lock the door. The last time she forgot she had found three girls stealing his underwear. A fact she never failed to make fun of. She never would have guessed he was into cute little bears. Nor would she have guessed he was a fan of the new hit show: Kitty Momo. A show that had of all things a mess of household pets who were by day your normal run-of-the-mill pets but by night were ninja battling evil and saving the world. She found the show to be a bit too childish for her liking but he loved it, so much so that his living room housed all 156 aired episodes and somehow an unaired one that he had gotten by winning a game of cards.

(Konohagakure: Ninja Academy)

Upon entering the academy she alongside Minato were told to sit inside one of four classrooms. Looking around the classroom she saw three Stone ninja all-girls funny enough to her right and three Cloud ninja this time all boys to her left.

"Oh, will you look at that we have us a tree hugger". A Cloud ninja said walking up looking like he was some big shot ninja. His two teammates eyed her as well. The smallest of the team had eyes that looked to be two sizes too small and a big, flat nose like that of a pig. The tallest had a long face and mismatched eyes. One blue the other red. She guessed it was a bloodline but one she had never seen before. The boy who yelled out, however, seemed to be calling the shots and was the fattest boy she had ever seen. How he could even fit behind a desk she would never know.

"Piss off...you fat pig". Kushina said already done with the exams.

"The fuck you say to me...do you not know who I am"! The boy said eyes filled with rage.

"No, and really don't care now piss the fuck off before I gut you and cook you over a fire like a good little piglet"! Kushina said about to get up and do just that. She, however, never got the chance as the proctor soon entered the classroom and ordered everybody back to their seats. The boy upon taking his seat two desks to her left and one up sent her a hate-filled glare her way, not that she at all cared. The sooner she was done with the exams the better. She was only doing this for the ramen. Yes, that and nothing else, nothing at all. The last thought she had before the test began was of ramen. She was so going to dry him out of money for putting her through this. It was his fault after all...right?


	2. The Fight

Chapter 2: The Fight.

AN: Ok so let me make my plans for this new version of The Genin Hokage. As should be clear by now this is set nearly 20 years before the attack. Minato and Kushina are still Genin and she has yet to grow into the woman who is feared the world over and Minato has yet to gain the nickname the yellow flash, or at the very least not by anybody save for Kushina. If you're here for Naruto I'm sorry to say but that will not happen for a while because you know...20 years before the attack. This first ark of the story is about his mom and dad and the world they lived in before that dark night.

Updated on 2-9-2020.

(Konohagakure: Classroom).

As soon as the test began Kushina flipped over her paper and started working on answering as many questions as she could. Only thing was that she knew next to nothing being asked on the test. Things such as: What's the capital of the Land Of Sun:

"Land Of Sun? Where the hell is that"? Kushina asked herself seeing as she had never once heard of such a place in her whole life. Pulling at her red locks of hair she eyed the others only to see them all looking just as lost as she herself was.

"Great this is just great, I got the room filled with all the useless idiots". Kushina thought to herself. She would just have to guess her way through this test. How hard could it be?

"This is so unfair...who even came up with this stupid test anyway"? Kushina said feeling like she failed at life in the worst possible way.

"Pssst...psst...hey you...yes you, it's B, B, A, C, C, D, B, B, A, B, C, A, A, C, B, B, A". A Leaf Genin said softly.

"What? I can't hear you. What did you say"? Kushina asked before the sound of footsteps filled her ears and a dark shadow blocked the light overhead.

"Is something the matter miss...Kushina...your not trying to cheat are you"? The proctor asked giving her a look as if he was daring her to say yes.

"No, sir I was just...". Kushina began only for the proctor to cut her off.

"You best hold your mouth shut...another word out of you and I'm kicking you out...am I clear? The proctor said before just as fast turning back and stepping away. Kushina just guessed her way through the rest of the test. The Genin beside her seeming to be unable to utter so much as a sound.

(Konohagakure: Ninja Academy Grounds).

"How the hell did you get a 1% on the test. They give out at least 2% just for putting down your name"? Minato asked upon looking at it. He had, of course, got a 100% because of course he did he was Minato the boy who could do no wrong and it seemed answer impossible test questions without a care. This fact alone made Kushina rage at the unfairness of it all.

"Not another word or else your sleeping outside in the doghouse". Kushina said with an edge to her voice.

"We don't even have a doghouse". Minato replied.

"I'll make one if I have to". Kushina replied darkly before making her way down the small set of stone stairs. The ramen was starting to sound less and less worth the pain in the ass this was being. All she wanted was to just enjoy a nice nap or a nice big family-sized bowl of ramen, you know just to hold her over till dinner time.

"Hold on a minute...hey slow down". Minato yelled before running after the red-haired princess. Pulling up alongside her Minato looked her over. She had tears forming in her eyes.

"Kushina-chan what's the matter"? Minato asked worried for her. Kushina batted away the tears before turning to face the sun-kiss boy.

"I'm useless...I'm just a stupid girl with no skills...I shouldn't even be here". Kushina yelled causing a fair few nearby Genin to eye her while others moved away.

"That's not true...your not stupid or useless". Minato said before pulling her in for a hug. In his arms, she felt happy, she felt at peace with herself and the world as a whole. For just a few seconds she was in utter bliss. That was, of course until he and the rest of his team showed up and picked a fight.

"Hey you, it's high time you learned your place you fucking tree hugger". The boy from before said as his teammates fell into line behind him. Minato stopped him dead daring him to do or say something.

"Move out of the way. This has nothing to do with you". The boy said as he pointed at Kushina who at once lost all the joy her face held in an instant.

"How about you try and make me". Minato replied his hand already moving to his ninja stars and other tools. The boy must have seen this as he sent a kick his way. Minato easily sidestepped the poorly made kick and sent the boy to the ground. The two other boys soon entered and soon it was a three on one. The fight soon forming a crowd who all began yelling and placing bets on who was going to win the fight. Was it going to be the Leaf or the Cloud? Minato was holding his own but it was clear to everybody he was simply outclassed or at the very least outnumbered.

"That is enough"! A deep and powerful voice said. But when the boys didn't stop the man stopped it himself. Soon four sizeable toads appeared in a cloud of smoke and pinned the four boys to the ground. It wasn't long before a tall man with long white hair going to the base of his back walked out of the crowd and picked them up one by one. A most unpleased expression forming on the man's face.

"By the sage what on earth is going on here"? The man asked looking to them all one by one. The three Cloud ninja said nothing forcing the man to turn to Minato.

"Will, answer me, boy"! The man said clearly losing his cool.

"They started it". Minato began only for the man to click his tongue and walk away.

"Come on, boy. We have to talk". The man said not once looking back. He didn't need to as Minato was doing a fine job acting as his second shadow.

"Do you know who I am"? The man asked his arms crossed.

"No". Minato replied simply making the man sort of deflate at the news.

"Damn school aren't telling them anything anymore". The man said more upset at something that he didn't know. That was fine with him. So long as he was not yelling at him he didn't rightly care what he raged about.

"I'm Jiraiya the Toad Sage, the lover of women and, of course, a fine ninja in my own right". The man now known as Jiraiya said before striking a pose. Minato could only eye the oddball of a man before him like he was stupid. Nobody posed anymore and any who did were not right in the head. At least that was what his father said anytime he said anything odd.

"Right...can I go now? I have an exam to do...you know...kind of a big deal". Minato said pointing at the red-haired princess who stood around 20 or so feet away eyeing the pair and tapping her fingers in a clearly upset mood.

"Oh, I see. The Uzumaki girl nice". Jiraiya said giving him the thumbs up. Why he had no idea.

"So can I go...please"? Minato asked again. The man as if done with him simply waved his hand and walked away.

"What an odd man". Minato thought to himself as he made his way back to Kushina who looked about done with this whole mess. Yet they had come this far why not go all the way...right. What could possibly go wrong?


	3. Forest Of Death

Chapter 3: The Forest Of Death V2.

AN: Just a heads up I'm going to do a time jump next chapter. Clearly, Minato gains the rank of Chunin so covering a whole mess of fights isn't really needed. This ark is less about the exams and more about Minato and Kushina and the world as a whole. It's more about what happened before the fox attacked and the power plays Danzo was making some 20 years before.

AN2: I'm going to add new lands to the Naruto world because let's face it, it kind of needs more areas. So if you see any that don't exist odds are I made it up. I will try to tell you where it would be in the world if I do.

AN3: Also as should be clear I'm going to act like the full three-man team's rule wasn't a thing yet. I have real reason for this aside from not wanting to add another original character to this part of the story. It also doesn't matter so yeah that's why it's just the two of them.

Updated on 2-9-2020.

(Konohagakure: Forest Of Death).

It didn't take the two Genin long to arrive at the next phase of the Chunin Exams. A massive forest with a massive metal fence topped with barb wire that snaked its way around the area proper. That on its own wouldn't have bothered her all that much. However, the sounds that came from that place did set her on edge. The hissing noises and loud roars of something most unkind awaiting them just past the safety of the gates. She just couldn't help but feel a deep sense of wanting nothing more than to just turn back and act like this was all a bad dream, one she would soon wake up from in only a few more seconds. A dream she never did wake from for it wasn't a dream. She really was standing before a place that reeked of death, so much so in fact that it was even called by many in the village as the Forest Of Death now more so than not. Minato for his part placed his hand upon her trying to calm her understandable wracked nerves before the two both walked ever so slowly forward. Both matching each other step for step and as they did the sounds grew ever louder the closer they got to the training ground.

"Alright, this is how this is going to work...one of you is going to come up here and draw from this here box. Once that's done you will be assigned a gate...one of 44". The Chunin said with a loud voice so as to allow everybody to hear his words. Minato was the one to draw from the box.

"We have a blue... let's see here that's...gate 22". The man finally said after nearly a full-on minute of just standing around waiting for their placement. On and on this went until everybody had picked a color and was assigned a gate. The order itself didn't seem to make any sense. The colors didn't seem to matter at all. Dark or light colors seemed to be placed more or less the same way all around the forest. Maybe it had no order and it was just random. If that was, in fact, the case he would fix it. He needed order, disorder just made him uneasy. He guessed that was due to his clan's history. That of a clan of assassins who had moved to the village soon after it's formation. For an assassin order was everything. Disorder meant death and was why Minato made it a point to have order in all things, down to the most minute of details. Kushina had joked that he acted more like a woman in that way and, of course, he didn't mind that at all.

"Ready...Set...Go"! The Chunin yelled out as the 44 massive gates all opened with lightning-fast speed and the many teams were off jumping from one tree to the next. Minato and Kushina were making their way to a small river about five or so miles into the forest. Dropping down they heard nothing save for the trees moving softly in the light wind. As Kushina was busy ensuring nobody attacked them Minato was busy pinpointing where they were on the map. Just then a call of something sounded to the west of them making Kushina jump in fear.

(Konohagakure: Training Ground 44, Forest Of Death: River).

"What the hell was that Minato-kun"? Kushina asked eyes moving left to right looking for even the smallest of movements. Minato poured chakra into his ears and listened for a time.

"Sounds like a cat...most likely a gold-tipped Lix". Minato answered before returning his eyes to the map.

"The hell is a gold-tipped Lix"? Kushina asked before pulling out a kunai and eyeing the forest and every moving bush and shadow.

"It's a big ass cat about six feet tall and able to bite an arm off clean. They came from the south-west. They're from the Land Of Sand if I recall. On the other side of the Summer Sea". Minato answered before turning back to the map.

"We should be here if the curve of the river is where I think it is on the map...that means we should be...". Just then Minato was forced to jump back as a kunai was thrown his way. Once Kushina saw his ugly face she lost it.

"The hells your deal anyway? Are you too stupid to know when to fuck off"? Kushina yelled at the three Cloud ninja who stood atop a set of trees on the outskirts of the river bank. They, of course, looked a bit worse for wear but it seemed one fight wasn't enough for them. No, they wanted more. That was fine with them seeing as killing was allowed in the second phase of the exams and at this point, they planned on making full use of it.

"Attack"! The boy yelled before the three Cloud and two Leaf did battle. Digging into his bag Minato pulled out an oddly looking kunai with three prongs instead of one. Pouring chakra into his eyes he fired. The thud of a body hitting the ground forced the two Cloud to stop and look at their fallen ally and teammate. The blade had hit true and was embedded in the boy's chest. It would be next to impossible to remove it safely now.

"Oh god no, Hiroshi hold on...just hold on". The boy said now far more worried for his downed teammate then beating two tree-huggers. Minato and Kushina meanwhile watched as the boy slowly began to die and by the sounds of it painfully at that. By the time he had taken his last breath of air, a pool of cool crimson had formed around them both. What happened next was the first of many small and seemingly insignificant acts that would forever change the ninja world. The boy pulled a sword and ran headfirst at the two. Fueled by pure rage at the loss of his teammate he swung the blade to and fro without any rime or reason forcing the two to jump away. With his eyes fixed on the boy before him Minato had failed to see the log that lay behind him and in so doing had fallen upon the ground. This had saved his life as the blade flew mere inches from his face. Kushina seeing an opening pulled a kunai, dropped down to one knee and gutted the boy. With the speed of his own movements, she had only need hold the blade in place in order to make the kill.

"Grrr...damn you...damn yo..."! The boy yelled before he was no more. Now they had the odds on their side.

"Stop I...I give...just don't kill me please by the sage don't kill me". The boy cried in fear for his life. He wasn't at all suited to this way of life. He knew that now. His teammates lay dead. Cold and unmoving. He stood no chance facing them and so he gave up. Yes, in the eyes of his family he would be a disgrace but at least he would be alive. At least he would see another sunrise and sunset. What happened after that, however, that he didn't know. But he would return his headband first thing upon reentering The Land Of Lightning that much he knew. The life of a ninja was not for him. No, this life had taken everything and he would have no more of it. Not a second more. Minato meanwhile eyed the boy and for a time he was willing but, in the end, he didn't. It wasn't his ninja way. He would not take the life of a boy who had given up. Another ninja may have done the deed but not he. Eyeing the sad sight before him he knew what he must do.

"Get up and go, just go. I have no need to kill you". Minato said placing his kunai back inside his bag. The boy at once got back on his feet and ran. He ran as fast as his legs would allow. Kushina picked up the now long forgotten blade. Feeling it in her hand she felt that this was right. It felt right. Like a blade had always had a place in her hands. The idea of ever being a swordswoman had never once entered her mind but now it seemed it was really the only logical thing to be. With that thought in mind, the two soon made their way to the tower that sat at the very heart of the forest.

(Konohagakure: Training Ground 44, Forest Of Death: Tower).

Just as the two walked up to the tower Minato stopped and turned. On his face sat an expression Kushina wasn't at all used to seeing on his face.

"First off I wish to thank you, you saved my life back there.". Minato said before looking unsure of something. This was entirely new for Minato as he always knew what he wanted to say yet here he was trying to say anything at all. It was kind of odd, to say the least.

"Kushina I want...I want you to be with me". Minato finally said after about a minute of starts and ends. Kushina for her part was taken aback.

"We already live together idiot I'm always with you". She said with a small laugh. Minato, however, didn't join in.

"No, I mean with me. Dating you know...I have wanted to ask you but didn't feel the time was right. Today I saw what I could have lost and I don't want to lose that. I want you by my side not just in battles but...I want a family one day...with you". Minato said. Kushina's mind was racing as was her heart. Of all the things he could have said to her right now that wasn't even in her top 100, hell not even in her top 1,000.

"Minato I...I want to I do but I don't know if now is the right time". Kushina said. She knew that wasn't what he wanted to hear from her but she needed time and right now thinking of kids and family dinners wasn't proper. At least for now. Minato for his part look saddened but understood. With that done with the pair soon entered the tower to began the second phase of the exams.


	4. The Letter

Chapter 4: The Letter.

AN: This time jump is set about three years later so Minato is around sixteen as is Kushina. This is mostly for simplistic sake as I don't feel like finding their birthdays.

Updated on 2-9-2020.

(Konohagakure: Minato's House).

Minato was busy reading today's Ninja World a newspaper that was sent to all chunin and above. But it was the main story that he was busy reading. His eyes moving over every word and picture. He had been following this for weeks now but even so, this was still mind-blowing. A full-blown civil war in the Land Of Gold.

"Hard to believe the Land Of Gold is in a civil war". Minato said reading the story loud enough for his roommate to hear. Kushina had grown in the past three years. She had really started to fill out or at least that's what Jiraiya kept on saying. He still wasn't sure how to feel about the man. He was a skilled ninja anybody with any sense at all could see that, but at the same time, he was also a pervert who would always try to get a peek at all the young women in the hot springs every time he could get back to the village. Kushina had met him a time or two and while he always kept his hands to himself he had also seen the older man look at her round ass a time or two. Looking was fine, anything more than that, however, was not. It was then that Kushina entered the room. Her hair was longer now going to the mid-way point of her back. Her sword lay on her side. It was now more or less a part of her. Only ever being removed at night. Otherwise, it was on her hip ready should she have need of it. Taking the newspaper from his hands she eyed the story. The civil war had started weeks back and while most in the ninja world saw this as little more than a small nation warring she knew better. The Land Of Gold mattered, not to the Land Of Fire and not even the village as a whole but more so to the shipping lanes themselves. If this wasn't dealt with soon many in the better-off parts of the village would feel the hit and if that were to happen the village would start feeling it with the loss of their higher-end goods.

"Why is the Hokage not doing anything about this"? Kushina asked. Minato for his part said nothing. He like her had no idea why the Hokage hadn't made any moves on resolving this mess. It felt like something was keeping the man from seeing what this could mean in the weeks ahead. Just then the doorbell rang out. Minato soon got up and answered the door. Standing motionless stood a deer masked ANBU. In his hand sat a scroll. Upon taking it the ANBU left all without a word.

"What is it"? Kushina asked eyeing the scroll in his hand.

"It's just a letter scroll...nothing to worry about. It's likely from Jiraiya. Oh, before I forget he said something about a book he was making...something about ninja. You ask me he should try something more his speed. With the way his mind is porn would be a better fit. Good money in that...if done right. Minato said before opening it and beginning to read. Kushina could only roll her eyes at him before turning away. He could be so childish at times but maybe that's what she loved most about him. He was so carefree even when his job would have most be otherwise.

"By the sage"! Minato said his eyes wide. Who could have done this? Who would have done this? Minato had no answers to any of his questions but one thing was made most clear, something had to be done and fast. Kushina having heard this turned back to him eyeing him with a worried expression. When he failed to reply she took hold of the letter and began to read. She like Minato before her was shocked at what she was reading. Why hadn't the Hokage done something, anything would have been better than this.

"Minato...who sent this to you"? She asked looking his way. Her hold upon the letter was such that he feared she would end up tearing it. Sadly, however, Minato had no idea who had sent him the letter now in her hands. The letter itself only had the needed info to be sent to him and nothing more. It was as if whoever had sent it wanted to be left unknown. Why that was he had no idea but at any rate, this was now far bigger than any civil war. This could no longer be left to resolve itself. Not anymore.

"The Hokage must know of this. Something has to be done...this more than anything else proves it". Kushina said. Minato could only nod his head. His mind still going over the words of the many small children all being gutted, raped or burned alive. How the Hokage knew nothing of this he didn't know but it was clear something was amiss. Something was clearly amiss and he didn't at all like the feeling that thought gave him. Not at all.

(Konohagakure: Hokage Tower, Hokage Office).

Hiruzen was busy filing away reports when the sound of his door opening made him lift his gaze upward. He was, of course, surprised when he found it was none other than the up and coming Minato and his roommate Kushina.

"Lord Hokage please read this". Minato said before he handed the older man the letter. Hiruzen, in turn, took it in hand and began to read. His eyes growing ever wider with every word he read. The letter bear grave news indeed.

"Who sent this to you, Minato-kun"? Hiruzen asked. His brown hair was slowly turning white with his years but he still held a sense of power no matter how much the man kept it at bay.

"No clue, sir it was sent to me that's all I know". Minato replied. He clearly wanted to resolve this and to be fair so did he. How had this passed under his nose? Surely his spies In the Land Of Gold would have told of such vile acts. The fact this was the first he was even hearing of this meant somebody high up in the village was stopping the reports and editing them before it landed upon his desk. That, of course, meant Danzo and if he had a part in this then it was likely it wasn't good. Nothing ever was with his old warhawk of a teammate. But try as he may he failed to see why he would want the Land Of Gold to be in a state of civil war unless. At once he understood and at once he took steps to stop such a ploy. If the Land Of Gold was ever to fall into the hands of slavers then the ninja nations would end all ties and thus upset many lords. Hiruzen knew better then most what an upset lord meant. War. However, he felt this would be a war unlike anything ever seen before. A true world war fought by mages, ninja and possibly even the samurai that lived in the far north in the Land Of Iron. If such a thing were ever to happen he doubted even the combined might of all of the great ninja villages could stand a chance against such an overwhelming onslaught. That thought alone made the man's heart race. At once he knew what he must do.

"Minato, Kushina I'm sending you both to stop whoever is doing this. This is, of course, an SS-rank mission. No backup will be given to you...fail and we will act as if you two never even existed. Am I clear"? Hiruzen asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, sir". The two replied before bowing and exiting the room. Hiruzen at once turned to face the pictures of the past two Hokage wondering how would they have dealt with this. Likely in much the same way he had he guessed. Turning then to face the village he could see the two running back home to no doubt ready themselves for the mission ahead.

(Konohagakure: Gate 6).

Minato and Kushina rushed to the gate their minds filled with so many thoughts and none of them happy. The letter made note of many vile acts such as slavery and rape. Such things had of course been outlawed by the first Kage summit nearly 60 years ago. Any nation wishing to ship to any of the five great ninja nations had to outlaw such acts. This meant that if this mission failed all trade with the Land Of Gold would cease. This would, of course, cause massive upheaval in the ninja nations.

"Ready Kushina"? Minato asked.

"Yes...let's go". Kushina replied. With that, the two ninja were off. The trip would take days just to reach a port and just as many to reach the next. All told the trip would be a multi-week one. What none of them knew or even could know was how this one mission would affect the world.


	5. Mage Vs Dragon

Chapter 5: Mage Vs Dragon V2.

AN: Easion is the name of the continent. The Land Of Gold being the northern-most part.

AN2: A fortnight is two weeks.

AN3: An age is 1,000 years or in other words a millennium.

(Summer Sea: Transport Ship).

As the ship slowly rocked to and fro in the greenish/blue color of the Summer Sea Minato looked outward. Behind him lay the elemental kingdoms of The Lands of Fire, Mist, Stone, Wind, and Lightning. Before him lay the wider world. Few ninja had ever crossed the Summer Sea and far fewer ever returned. Kushina stood beside him her own mind racing. The stories of the Land Of Gold were simply mindblowing. Stories of warriors so skilled that even some of their ANBU would have a hard time keeping up. Stories of mines filled with gold so vast that their roads were paved in the stuff. She, of course, didn't believe in such stories. No nation was so rich. But yet she wondered. They had been at sea for nearly a fortnight and another day or two lay before they would enter the port town of Dor. From there they would head west along the golden road to the city of Yirdon. Just then Minato was forced to take hold of the rail as the ship was hit by a sizable wave. The ship tipped to the right than just as it seemed ready to go under the ship pulled back hard and righted itself. The force sending the 16-year-old Chunin to the floor with a thud.

"Yor first time on da ship me, boy"? A man said his speech hard to fully understand. Minato had always been good at understanding most everybody but outside of the elemental kingdoms, it was a task to just speak it, much less understand it.

"No. Just didn't see the wave is all". Minato replied. The man, in turn, walked up to him. His eyes were bloodshot and his foul breath made him gag. In his hand lay a cup of brownish liquid that was most assuredly not coffee.

"Methinks you be hiding something". The man said eyeing the two up and down.

"What would that be"? Minato replied hand already moving to his ninja tools.

"Methinks yor be knowing what I be meaning". The man replied. "That's a leaf headband not much use for a ninja past your little kingdoms". The man said as if he made a joke.

"Look we want no t...". Minato began before the man's hands shot forward taking hold of Minato. Kushina at once made to attack but she soon realized she couldn't move an inch.

"Yor ninja aren't the only ones with powers. Sure we can't walk on water as yor can but we be clever, we don found us a way". The man said before another man walked up. He wore robes of white.

"Shit a mage"! Minato thought. A mage was not a foe a ninja ever wanted to face because unlike them a mage could just heal themselves by the use of magic. With a wave of the mages hand, Kushina was sent flying hitting the railing.

"Now yor be telling me what two ninja be doing heading to Easion and yor be telling me now"! The man said at once sounding far more able to walk upright. Minato defiantly said nothing.

"Fine be that way me mage here be happy to show yor da pain". With a wave, the mage sent Minato high into the air than dropped him hard upon the wooden floor. Kushina tried to break free but the spell was too great.

"Now yor be ready to tell me what yor be doing on this here ship"? The man asked with a dark grin.

"Eat shit"! Minato replied. The man, in turn, kicked him in the gut forcing droplets of blood onto the wood floor of the small transport ship.

"Do it again. Higher this time. We see how far this ninja can go". The man said and at once Minato was soon back in the air. This time more than 20 feet higher. The sound of his body crashing made Kushina look away. On and on this went and with each thud Kushina battled to break free. Nearly ten minutes later she had finally worked her hand into one hand sign. Pouring chakra she couldn't help but smile as the feeling of the act flowed through her.

"Roar". The sound of something sounded but the two men made no note of it.

"ROar" Again the sound was heard and again the two didn't pay it any mind.

"ROAR". This time the two turned and at once the man was taken into the powerful jaws of a dragon. In seconds the sound of bones breaking and skin tearing could be heard. The mage soon released his spell upon Minato and Kushina and faced the towering beast. The other passengers on the ship ran in fear leaving only the mage, Minato, Kushina and of course her dragon. The mage formed a powerful spell and sent it at the towering beast. The dragon, in turn, flew away to safety before it unleashed a long line of white-hot fire soon setting the ship ablaze. The mage jumped out of the way of the mast as it fell. The force making the ship drop lower before rising back up with such force as to cause a fair few of the passengers to fall into the water forgotten. The mage kept firing spell after spell at the towering beast but the dragon was simply too fast and with each new round of fire the ship rocked to and fro. Seeing that this course of action wasn't working at all the mage soon fell ever deeper into the interior of the ship hoping to buy himself some time. However, the dragon began tearing into the ship and lighting the ship aflame now from the inside. What few hadn't already fallen into the ice-cold water soon jumped. Dragons were of course not unheard of in Easion but one hadn't been seen in an age. None nearly as big as the one tearing into the ship in well over four.

"Kushina, we have to go...call him back the ship is going under". Minato yelled as blood poured out of his mouth. Kushina did the best she could but she was by no means a medic ninja. He would need rest and lots of looking after.

"Nagendra come we have to go"! Kushina yelled out and after one final blast of fire, he turned back and picked up the two and flew west to the lands of Easion. Unbeknownst to them, the mage had somehow lived. Burned and forever scarred he pulled himself out of the burning ship just in time to see the dragon flying away. He would find them and kill them. That was now his life's mission. To see the two ninja under his boot begging for him to end their lives and he would do so happily. Slowly and painfully. Just like they had tried to do to him.


	6. The Moving Of Minato

Chapter 6: Bedside Aid And Slavers.

AN: This chapter covers a few weeks story-wise. Minato is up and about near the end but is unable to do much more than walk or limp slowly in the room. It'll be a while before the mission is over.

AN2: I seemed to have posted chapter seven in the place of six. Seeing as the two are more or less just a continuation of each other I decided to just link them together. So this chapter is now the sum of two. So it should be a fair bit longer than most of my posted chapters.

(Land Of Gold: Port-town of Dor: Minato's Room).

Almost as soon as the two had landed Kushina removed their headbands and booked a room in a modest inn. Laying Minato down as carefully as she could she dabbed a cloth in water before placing it lightly upon his forehead. Minato moaned softly as the cool cloth made contact with his forehead.

"Easy now Minato-kun I'll take care of you". Kushina said as she busied herself with repairing what she could, which in retrospect wasn't much at all. Cuts and scrapes were no problem she could fix that in a few seconds but broken bones. That was a whole other matter altogether. Minato meanwhile could only nod his head before sleep forced him to close his eyes. Kushina remained by his side throughout the evening and night, occasionally dabbing the cloth back inside the cold water before placing it back upon his head. She eyed the small room that she had booked. It was a basic room with no real amenities. The small tv was black and white and only had a few basic stations. She soon gave up on that and turned her head to face the balcony that overlooked the port town. She could see the many dock workers busy unloading and loading the many ships that came to this part of the world. She could also see the many nearly imperceptible moving specs of humanity as they moved to and fro buying or selling their goods. Kushina for the first time began to realize she was a nobody here. Sure she was next in line to ascend to the throne but even so she was just one of many. To everybody down below she was just another face in the crowd. Maybe a bit better off than most but still. She wasn't sure how to feel about this realization. She had always been a person of at least moderate importance but here she was yet another face in a sea of faces. Here her name bore little weight. She was unlikely to be given discounts on goods or moved up a list to meet anybody. She was so deep in that thought that she failed to hear Minato call out her name.

"K...Kushina-chan I...I need water". Minato said with a gravelly voice. At once she poured him a glass and slowly tipped it into his dried-out lips. As soon as he had enjoyed the water he was once again fast asleep. His chest rising and falling with his every breath. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months as she cared for him day in and day out. She didn't worry about being deemed KIA (Killed In Action) as S-rank missions tended to last months or even years. Still, she wanted nothing more than to be done with this mission and be back home enjoying the gift of the gods.

Kushina had been busy today. Minato had finally moved up from laying in bed all day to walking around the small room if however slowly. Painfully slowly. With each step he took his face would warp into one of great pain but he always pushed past it and took another. Today she had renewed their room for another month. The old crow of a woman, of course, took the money happily. She was soon going to need to start dipping into the clan funds soon at this rate. But for now, she had enough for another, after that her funds would need moving. This, of course, meant she was going to need to send her dragon and that meant walking out of the village and into the woods away from prying eyes. She was about halfway to the inn when the sound of people yelling out in fear filled her ears. This wasn't an uncommon thing to hear after all crimelords ruled the villages. But when she saw who it was she knew better. A slaver. The whole reason she and Minato-kun were in this shithole village in the first place. Jumping onto a nearby rooftop she slowly moved closer being mindful not to make too much noise.

"Come on move your asses! We have to load this group before nightfall boss's orders". A big lumberjack looking man said his sword at his side.

"S...sorry but dis woman don bit me". Another man said holding his now bloodied hand. The bigger of the two eyed the bite-wound and gave a loud grunt in reply.

"Fuck the sage...fine no point having you get killed. Go get that looked at and come back right after...no looking at the girls like last time.

"R..right boss will do". The smaller man said before he was out of sight. When the group started to leave she soundlessly formed a clone and sent it to the inn as she moved alongside. The slavers moved up the hill through a dark cave and back outside to what appeared to be a small tent city. Opening the cell door all of the women were pulled out forcefully and forced to the largest tent. Seeing no way inside without a great deal of fighting she fell back. She had the hideout now all she needed was Minato-kun and this mission could finally be done with. Until then, however, she would wait.

(Port-town of Dor: Minato's Room).

As soon as she had reentered the room she dismissed her clone. With that done Minato slowly turned his head in her direction with a curious gaze. A gaze she knew all too well. He was still not in a state to move much past the walls of their room but he was nearly at the end of his healing. A few more days and she was sure he would be able to join her in attacking the tent city that was only a few miles north.

"Kushina-chan what's the matter"? Minato asked as she fetched a glass of water and poured it slowly and carefully down his dry mouth. She had done all she could given her limited expertise in the field of medicine. Still, he was looking better then he had the last few days. His face had even regained that tan color that was so common to his clan. She took that as a good sign that he was healing up nicely.

"I found them, Minato-kun. I was making my way back when some slavers attacked and took a few of the villagers. I followed them to their camp. They are only a few miles north of here". Kushina answered as she renewed his bandages, aside from a few low grunts he gave no indication he was in pain and for that she was grateful.

"We mustn't remain much longer Kushina-chan you know that. If what you say is true it'll only be a matter of time before we are hit. Slavers aren't usually this aggressive. Somebody is funding them of that I'm sure". Minato said as he watched as his girlfriend shifted uncomfortably on the spot. She, of course, had the same feeling but was hoping it was just that a feeling. One she could dismiss as pure paranoia but alas even Minato felt something was wrong.

"Can you move"? She asked after a minute of silence. Something he was worried about. She was anything but silent. She was loud and sure of herself. Seeing her look so unsure of herself made him want nothing more than to hug her close but he knew now wasn't the time for such things.

"A little. I'll manage it somehow. Call your dragon Kush-chan. We need to move". Minato ordered as she did just that. It would take some time but dragons had an almost god-like level of hearing. Ten minutes later the sound of flapping wings could be heard as Nagendra landed atop a nearby hill outside the port town. Once the pair were on Nagendra was off flying high over the many tall hills and wide snaking rivers. The cool air felt good on his face and for a time he forgot all about the pain of his broken bones.

"Look there Minato-kun that's the camp". Kushina said as she pointed at the small campsite down below. It was laid out in a set of rings with the innermost housing the boss and his inner circle with the soon to be slaves being housed in cages in the third ring. A wooden palisade seemed to be the only defense the campsite had but even so, he was sure the guards were hardened warriors and not some bandits who would flee at the first sign of trouble. They needed a plan and a good one at that if they hoped to free the villagers. They would wait a bit before doing anything and if worse came to worse they could always let Nagendra set the place alight. With that plan in mind, the pair soon landed safely away and made camp.

(Konohagakure: Root Base, Foundation).

Meanwhile back in Konohagakure Danzo was busy walking down the long claustrophobic corridors of the underground facility known only as Root or the Foundation. His cane echoing off the stone walls in a slow tip-tap. His lone eye emotionless yet focused. His old teammate Hiruzen Sarutobi had sent both Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki to the Land Of Gold. He doubted they would foil his plans too badly but still, he needed the region to become unstable. It was why he was now making his way to the deepest and darkest parts of the base. He couldn't allow anybody to know his plans not even his most loyal of ninja. Placing his hand upon what appeared to be a rock face a hidden door soon opened. Inside sat a mix of maps and reports. Some going as far back as the Time Of Hero's some 3,000 years ago. Finding what he needed Danzo only smiled that evil smile known only to him. With his task now done, he turned around, exited the room, and sealed it away once more. The seal glowed for a second before it faded away and disappeared into the gray of the rock face. It would be the last time Danzo would ever enter the room and longer still before anybody else would even find out about its existence. By then it's usefulness to anybody would be long over.


End file.
